


Euphemism

by Clio_Codex



Series: Undress Your Eyes [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clio_Codex/pseuds/Clio_Codex
Summary: Meetra and Atton take advantage of some time alone to fool around, verbal sparring leads to other things, and Atton has a realization.Takes place after the events of KotOR 2; fits within the continuity of my series "Wandering Stars".
Relationships: Atton "Jaq" Rand/Meetra Surik, Female Jedi Exile/Atton "Jaq" Rand
Series: Undress Your Eyes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036929
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	Euphemism

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I really like writing these two as here's yet another little one shot that just wrote itself.
> 
> Thanks (or blame) again to my beta/enablers Koumine & LuukesHaand!

Meetra propped on an elbow beside him watching with an unreadable expression, a single finger trailing lazily around his chest.The hells?One minute they’d been kissing furiously, clothes shucked and tossed around the room.Then they’d landed on the bed and she’d just fucking stopped.

Atton had been rather optimistic about the evening given it was the first time they’d had a moment to themselves since Malachor, the first time they could just be together without the threat of Sith lords hanging overhead or the witch whispering at the back of his mind.They had decisions to make about next steps, but first, they’d promised themselves some time just to be.

So why had she stopped?

“Change your mind?”Atton hoped he didn’t sound desperate.Or foolish.But of course he did. _The fool…._ He swallowed a grimace at the doubts raised by the echo of the old woman’s voice.She was dead and he wasn’t, so there was that at least.

Meetra’s face was still impassive.“Nope.”The tip of her tongue ran over the edge of her teeth; he remembered how that tongue felt when she kissed him or ran it across his jaw and throat, wanted it now, wanted her.

“Something wrong then?”

That finger kept swirling, dipping just a bit closer to his hips with each pass; her eyes stayed locked on his. _Fuck.“_ Nope, just waiting.”He thought maybe there was a hint of amusement in her eye.Part of him was glad Meetra felt free enough to let herself be amused; most of him felt the sweet agony of her tease.

“Waiting?For what?”

She moved to straddle him then, careful to leave space between their bodies, her kneesachingly close to his hips, her face inches from his.“Waiting for you to tell me what you want, Atton.”She said it so simply, like they were discussing maintenance on the Hawk, her face still calm, but some hungry thing in her eyes.

He tried to laugh, jammed his hands behind his head, “I did, didn’t I?Isn’t that how we ended up here in the first place?” 

“Hmmm….” She swayed her hips just a bit, made her face a pout.“Not really.Not sure I know what you meant.”

He swallowed hard, resisting the urge to just fucking grab her; he did like the tease, though, and she knew it.“Should I try again?”

“Go ahead.What do you want, Atton?”

“I want….”Somehow the words sounded so dirty in his head, strange because how many times had he said them before?Not sure why this was any different, but suddenly his mouth felt dry.“I want you to go down on me.”That wasn’t all he wanted, of course, but it would be a start.

She frowned then and sat back on her heels just grazing his cock as she did; he stifled a groan at the too-brief contact.“I’m not sure what you mean, Atton.”She rubbed her finger at the crease of his thigh; his cock twitched.

 _Gods,_ what was she playing at? “That I want you to go down on me?Like I said?”

“What does that really mean, hmmm?Have you thought about it before, that phrase?”Well, actually he had, quite a lot.Pretty obvious what it meant; she knew.

Atton squirmed involuntarily, needing to feel something against the ache of his groin.“Meetra, what do you want me to say?”Was he begging?Probably.In any case, he would if she asked, would even if she didn’t ask.“Just tell me what to say….please.”

She placed one hand on his chest, the corner of her mouth curling just slightly.“What you want.Exactly what you want.No pretty words.No euphemisms.”His breathing was ragged; his heart raced under her hand.

“Come here and I’ll tell you?”Two could play this little game - he hoped.“Please,” he added.

Meetra broke into a wicked grin at that and leaned back over him, letting her hips dip into his just briefly as she did.“What do you want, Atton?”Her lips brushed against his ear.“What exactly do you want?”She pulled back, just enough to watch him, her eyes wide, that teasing smirk still on her face.“I’m waiting.”He could feel her in the Force, a burning heat that he wanted to consume and be consumed by.

“I want you to suck me off.”

“Nope,” she tapped his chin with her finger, ran it slowly down his throat.“Closer.But I said no pretty words.”

Atton swallowed hard under her finger and tried to scowl.“Those aren’t pretty words.”

“Such a clever mouth you have, Atton, and yet, you still aren’t saying what you mean.”Her hand caressed his jaw, fingers dragged across his lips. “Exactly what you mean.”He bit back a groan as she reached one hand between them and ran her palm hard against his length, teasing her thumb across his tip.

At this rate he wasn’t making it much longer; best figure it out then.His hands came up to grab her waist, pulling their bodies to touch as he looked her hard in the eye. “I want your mouth on my cock, Meetra.I want that swirly thing you do with your tongue that makes me beg for more.”He felt her pulse pick up, her breath quicken.“But then,” he kissed her, tugging gently at her lip with his teeth, tasting of her with his tongue, “before you make me come, I want to flip you over and fuck you hard, hear you scream my name while I make you see stars.That’s what I want.”

She smiled then, that slow devilish grin that made him squirm with anticipation.“Why didn’t you just say so?”

“Surik, I definitely said so.I just….” his words broke off, because she was at his neck with her mouth, sucking and biting just hard enough that he’d have a mark in the morning.She had pulled her body back through, breaking the contact between them, her hands somehow finding his own, pushing them up beside his head to pin them firmly.So easy to get lost in the anticipation of it, to give in utterly to the thing between them, to her.

She hummed softly as she slipped lower to nuzzle at his chest, letting his hands go.He meant to touch her then, but her tongue flicked at his nipple as her hand found his crotch, making him gasp instead.“Fuck, Meetra.”

“Too much?”She stopped kissing and grinned, her hand still firm on his cock.

“Yeah…no.It’s…”

The fingers of her other hand tapped at his hip as she looked up at him with fake innocence.“Just use your words, Rand.Ask nicely.”

“Keep going, please,” he managed.

She answered with her tongue at his hip bone, then nipped kisses down the crease of his thigh.One hand stayed wrapped around him; the other drifted around to his backside, fingers digging in.His hands finally found her hair, tangled in her locks hoping to urge her on.

When her tongue replaced her hand, he flinched, felt his heart race.Damn woman was staring at him hard as she ran her tongue up his length, doing something ridiculously teasing at his tip.He cursed.She laughed.“What was it you wanted again?I wanna hear you say it.”

“Just…your mouth, Meetra, on my…” his words dropped as she decided to take mercy on him,her mouth warm and wet, her tongue doing that swirly thing.His eyes rolled as he tugged at her hair, trying not to thrust.One hand was still wrapped firmly around his base; the other worked around behind his thigh to press just so.

Then, _gods damnit_ if she didn’t stop again, just looked at him wide-eyed.“Feel free to offer feedback; you know, use your words, Rand.” 

“Words are kinda hard right now, Surik.”

“Try.”Her tongue did some evil flicking thing.

He gasped, “do moans count?” 

Her eyes narrowed in mock disapproval as she took him her mouth again.For a bit he let himself drown in it - the press of her hands, the warm wet of her mouth, the movement of her tongue, the silk of her hair in his fingers.But he was getting too close, and still wanted to hear her scream his name, wanted to make her feel what she did to him, what she was doing to him now.

He grabbed under her arms and flipped her clumsily, panting and biting back his orgasm as he hovered over her, pinning her arms. “Your turn; use your words, Meetra.What do you want?”

She was squirming under him, trying to buck up and find friction.“You.Want you to make love to me.”Her voice was still firm and demanding, her eyes hot on his.

“Ah, Mee, no pretty words.Just gotta say what you mean.”He had recovered enough to smirk at her then and keep himself from touching her fully despite the ache that begged for contact.

He’d not accounted for her legs.They snaked around his hips, locked in tight and pulled him close, the slight thrust of her hips against him enough to make him curse.He dropped to his elbows, inches from her face, felt the roughness of their breathing.“Fuck me then, Atton.I want you inside of me, now.”She pushed him off just enough to reach a hand between them, feathering her fingers against him;he dipped close enough to mimic the tease with his tongue in her mouth, waiting for her to grip him firm and guide him in.

Sometimes, time just stops, even when you want to fuck hard.Or maybe they were both just holding their breath, eyes locked as their bodies joined.He clinched his jaw against the urge to move, wanting it badly but wanting equally to savor the anticipation of it, to memorize the look on her face, the feel of her arms and legs wrapped around him as he buried inside of her.“Fuck, Meetra,” he murmured dropping his head to her forehead.Ineloquent words were all he could manage.

She made a noise then something between a laugh and a moan as she pushed up with her hips, urging him to move, “What does that really mean, Atton?” _Gods_ she was beautiful.But it was more than that, wasn’t it?

“Meetra, I….” He loved her.The realization stole his words and nearly his senses, made him still unable to move; he hoped she’d hear him through their bond, thought maybe she did given the way her eyes burned. 

She kissed him, deep and hard.The thrusts of her tongue reminded him to move, mimicking the pace of her mouth with his hips.Her moans sounded something like his name, something like harder, faster, and more, something like I love you.Nails raked down his back, dug into the flesh of his ass, pulling him deeper.She stopped kissing him to bury her head in the crook of his neck, was biting his shoulder, moved with him in some perfect rhythm driving towards the edge.

He felt himself growing close again, but wanted her to come first, needed to hear her scream, wanted to taste her in the most primal way he could.When he pulled out abruptly, she gasped in frustration, “the hells, Atton, come back.”He wanted to explain, but could only kiss furiously down her body, hoping again she understood.Her breathing turned ragged and her grip loosened as he suckled at her flesh, nipped at her breasts, let his fingers drift lower to her warm, wet center.He glanced up to see her biting her lip, eyes closed, head tipped back.

Encouraged, he continued kissing lower, dipping his fingers in and out of her slick, nipping at her hip bone and the crease of her thigh.He stilled his fingers for a moment, nuzzled at her belly, breathing the scent of her.“Atton, please,” she murmured, her fingers threading through his hair.

She bucked hard when he first mouthed her, wrapped her legs around his shoulders, and whined.He held her thigh with his free hand, wishing he could see her face as he tasted her, moved his fingers just slightly faster.His cock throbbed, but that hardly mattered given the way she writhed at his attentions.Humming a laugh, he stopped to breathe, “just use your words, Mee.Tell me what you want.”

“This.You.Don’t stop.” 

He kissed at her thigh as his fingers stilled again.“That all?”

Her chest rose and fell rapidly, unevenly.“Your clever mouth.Fingers.Just…please...Atton.”He ached to be back inside her, curled his fingers instead and lapped greedily at her folds.She liked the swirly thing, too, he knew.

She was close to the edge, moaning and grinding against his hand and mouth, but he wanted to see her, to look into her eyes when she came.When he broke off, she cursed, helped pull him up and grabbed at him tight.“Just fuck me hard,” she gasped biting at his ear, her hand leading him back to her.

It was all heat and wet and sensation and _gods_. She shuddered and moaned loudly, her walls clenching tight around him, her eyes locked on his as she came undone.He wanted to hold on, wanted to hang on the precipice forever, but couldn’t, overcome by the feel of her, the sound of her pleasure, the waves that rolled off her through their bond.They were both saying something, a name, a prayer, an I love you - it was all the same.

She kept her arms and legs wrapped around him, drawing his weight to rest over her.He buried his face in her shoulder still murmuring her name, feeling them both quiver with the aftershocks of it all.Minutes or hours later he could draw enough of a breath to look at her, to touch her face and kiss her gently.

“Atton,” something like wonder was on her face, her voice soft but sure.“What did you say?”One hand cupped his face, the other played at the back of his neck.

He’d not been sure she’d heard or that he’d even said it.But he’d meant it.Fingers feathered at his skin as she waited for his answer.He’d fucked up so much in his life, had screwed up enough for ten lifetimes.But this.This was so simple, so obvious.The thing he could do right.He smiled under her fingers.“I love you.”


End file.
